Adventures of Soul Eater
by SoMa101
Summary: The title says it!  I'm bad ;  at summaries.  The crew has wild adventures of, Love,Hatred,Sadness, and much more! Please give  my story a chance! This is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: Hey Guys:) It's SoMa101 and this is my first Fan fiction story!]

Chapter 1: Meeting the New People at DWMA

Disclaimer:  
>SoMa101: Hey Guys Today I had a cupcake party and I was like yeah! And then...<br>(Maka interrupted)  
>Maka: Well I guess I have to do it...<br>Black*Star: I WILL DO IT!  
>(Maka &amp; Black*Star fighting in the back on who's gonna say the disclaimer. And SoMa101 talking about weird stuff)<br>Soul: This is so not cool, but... SoMa101 does not own Soul Eater just her character she made up (sigh) So not cool...

-Maka POV-  
>I was sleeping peaceful, but got interrupted by the sunlight.<br>I looked at my clock... Oh shoot, it's 7:55 a.m... I got up and took a shower,  
>I wore my usually clothes...A blouse with a vest with a checkered skirt. I knocked on Soul's door to see if he was there. Surprisingly...he wasn't there. I opened his door and saw a note on his desk. It said :<p>

Dear Maka,  
>I know you will check to see if I am in my bed or not...sorry for not waking you up.<br>I'm at DWMA School. Meet me there, and sorry if you're late -_- I know you'll probably Maka chop me... but it was an URGENT Message.

Your Weapon/Partner,  
>Soul Eater Evans<p>

Urgghh.. Soul you should of woke me up! I'm your partner!  
>I grabbed my black cape like jacket and my long black boots.<br>[A/N: I'm so hyper! I wanna make more chapters! I'm listening to moves like jagger:)]  
>I walked down the stairs of the apartment and walked to school. I was soo mad, I bet Soul rode his Motorcycle to school, while I have to walk. I Was walking up the long stairs I looked at the time which said... 8:55 a.m. I ran up the stairs and went to my class.<p>

-Soul POV-  
>I heard the door slam wide open and Maka came in.<br>Tardy... Said Stein their teacher.  
>Huff,Huff said Maka breathing heavily, Yeah, somebody made me late So, go to Shinigami-san and get a tardy slip, if he's not their, you cannot join the class. Suddenly Maka ran so fast to the office, I think I saw teardrops, I felt real sorry for Maka,<br>Dang it, I'm so not cool right now!

-Maka POV-  
>I was crying my eyes off and i knew Shinigami-san wasn't there,<br>he was on a mission with Spirit. I went to the elevator and saw two odd looking kids I've never seen before. Their were a girl and a boy. The girl had Black Layered Hair with Highlights (Emo Kind of Hair Style) She wore a White T-shirt with a Black vest. she also wore a Black and White Skirt, her Belt was crooked and there were chains on her belt falling like a loop.  
>[AN: Sorry not very good with describing their clothes]  
>The Guy had black hair(Justin Bieber kind,sort of) He wore a black long sleeved shirt with Black skinny jeans. He was blushing while the Girl was Staring at me.<p>

[A/N: Find what will happen if you REVIEW REVIEW!I tried my hardest!]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 [A/N:Thank you for reviewing, even though there were only 2 people -_-]  
>I do not own Soul Eater :(<p>

~Marceline's POV~ I'm here, I can't believe it. At Death's Weapon Meister Academy! Today I'm wearing a White T-shirt with a black the a black and white skirt with chains on the side. Me and my weapon,Kyo, traveled to Death city.  
>My mom told me to travel to death City if she ever ...She ya know...-san said to go to Shibusen,he won't be there so he told my Sensei to allow us to join were told to go to Room 's Stein's will give us our Schedule once we're me and Kyo were about to go in Room saw a had tears streaming down her face.<br>"Um,are you okay?" I asked.  
>"It's nothing..."She said.<br>"I'm Marceline Tsukasa, the 'new' kid her,with my weapon Kyo."I said.  
>"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Maka, Maka Albarn, A Scythe A1 is down the hall."<br>"Well, aren't you going there?"I asked.  
>"No, there's a strict rule about being late and I have to wait til' school's over..."She said.<br>"Well see you later"I said.

I walked down Shibusen's hall looking for A1 with my partner,Kyo. "I feel sorry for her"Kyo said.  
>"Yeah..."I replied.<br>Suddenly, there it was, the Big Black doors of Room A1.  
>"Are you ready?"I sighed excitedly.<br>"You betcha!"Kyo said.  
>When all of a sudden the clock struck 12 and A bell A1's door was plunged open and meisters and weapons went out of the class to whole class 'literally' ran over Kyo and Marceline.<p>

~ Soul's POV ~ I'm so uncool for making Maka cry. I couldn't help but feel guilt run through my body as i was walking with Black*Star,Tsubkai,Kid,Liz,and Patty. "what's buggin' ya?"Liz asked.  
>"Nothin' just wonderin' bout' Maka"I answered.<br>"We'll find her, don't worry."  
>"SOUL IS WORRIED ABOUT MAKA!HAHA"Patty sang as we were getting lunch.<br>"I'm not getting lunch I'm going to find Maka guys"I said.

I dashed through every hall looking for her... Then I heard something...it was someone singing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer:**

**SoMa101:**I don't own Soul Eater

**Soul POV**

_I hear a soft and sweet melody coming from the roof. I could tell it was somebody _

_singing. I wonder who it is?Should I just barge in and interrupt? Or should I just wait_

_til' there finish singing and see who it is?Ohh! That's it! I'll just wait till' she's finish singing._

_I wonder who it is..._

_[A/N: Here's the song!]_

**Uh-huh, Life's like this,**

**Uh-huh, Uh-huh, That's the way it is.**

**Cuz' Life's like this.**

**Uh-huh, Uh-huh, That's the way it is.**

**Chill out whatcha yellin' for**

**Lay back, It's all been done before**

**And if, you could only let it be,**

**you will see...**

**I like, you the way you are**

**When we're drivin' in your car**

**And you're talkin to me one on one**

**What you've become...**

**Somebody else, round everyone else!**

**You're watchin' your back like you can't relax!**

**You're tryna be cool, but you look like a fool to me...**

**Tell me!**

**Why did you ever go and make thing so complicated**

**I see the way you're acting like somebody else,**

**Gettin' me Frustrated**

**But life's like this you...**

**You fall and you crawl**

**And you break and you take**

**What you get, And you turn it into...**

**Honestly you promised me **

**I'm never gonna find you fake it...**

**No, No , No**

**You come, over unannounced**

**Dressed up, like you're somethin' else**

**Where you are, Where it's all you see**

**You're making me...**

**Laugh out**

**When you strike your pose**

**Take off**

**All your preppy clothes**

**You know you're not foolin' anyone**

**When you've become**

**Somebody else!**

**Round everyone else!**

**You're watchin' your back**

**Like you can't relax**

**You're tryna be cool**

**But you look like a fool to me...**

**Tell me!**

**Why did you ever go and make things so complicated**

**I see the way you're acting like somebody else**

**Gettin' me Frustrated**

**But life's like this You...**

**You fall and you crawl and you**

**take what you get and you turn it into**

**Honestly you promised me **

**I'm never gonna find you fake it**

**No, No, No**

**Chill out whatcha yellin' for**

**Lay back, It's all been done before**

**And if, you could only let it be,**

**you will see...**

**Somebody else, round everyone else!**

**You're watchin' your back like you can't relax!**

**You're tryna be cool, but you look like a fool to me...**

**Tell me!**

**Why did you ever go and make things so complicated**

**I see the way you're acting like somebody else**

**Gettin' me Frustrated**

**But life's like this You...**

**You fall and you crawl and you**

**take what you get and you turn it into**

**Honestly you promised me **

**I'm never gonna find you fake it**

**No, No**

**Why did you ever go and make things so complicated**

**I see the way you're acting like somebody else**

**Gettin' me Frustrated**

**But life's like this You...**

**You fall and you crawl and you**

**take what you get and you turn it into**

**Honestly you promised me **

**I'm never gonna find you fake it**

**No, No , No...**

**[A/N: End of Song]**

**Maka POV**

_Phew! I just finished singing a song that really related to me._

_It's about...Soul. Ya know...he acts all cool and all._

_And it really relates in different ways!_

I sighed and layed down on the smooth pavement floor.

I suddenly heard the roof door open.

And saw somebody come in...

Soul...

He looked down at the floor with a slight blush as he rubbed his neck.

"So, was that song about me?" He asked.

"Umm.. I don't know … what do you think?" I said looking away with my face red.

"Heh...you're cute" he said with a smile.

**Soul POV **

After calling Maka 'cute'... _Waitt ! I called Maka cute?...I g_rabbed and her hand

and walked down the stairs to the front of Shibusen. We sat down on the first step of the stairs.

We were blushing... _Ugghh I forgot to tell the rest of the 'gang' that I found Maka._

_I was blushing even more when I noticed we were still holding hands. What to do. What_

_to do? Do I like Maka? No I would never like that...wait I can't call her flatchested_

_any more cuz she grew some... Uhhh... ya know boobs...I'm definitley not cool right now!_

"We found you guys!Finally!"Liz said.

"MAKA AND SOUL SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"Patty sang.

"THE GOD,ME, BLACK*STAR HAS TOLD YOU ALL TO BOW DOWN!"Black*Star said.

**[A/N:Hope you like it:) The song in th****e story is called "Complicat****ed" by Avril Lavigne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: GNO!(GUYZZ&GIRLZZ)**

**[A/N:Hey Guys:) How do you like it so far?**

**Umm... I'd like to thank bluenian98 and deanne914 **

**for being my first review-ERS...**

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER :(**

**Maka POV**

_Okay...I'm totally embarrassed._

_But I'm really glad he heard me sing...I don't know why..._

_but yeah it kinda feels good.I really don't know what to do. Do I like him?_

_No way he's my partner!Ughh! I really don't know what to do!I'm in my room all cozied_

_up on my bed trying to relax. BUT I CAN'T! It's 2 a.m in the morning and I_

_feel like a mess!My hair is in a BIG knot, My eyes have circles around it,_

_and I'm going CRAZY!Wow, and everyone thinks I have a_

_good life and expect me to have a dream life and all. But I think it's the other way_

_around. Soul has the good life and he's all 'cool' and that stuff. His dreamy eyes makes_

_it all perfect and...WAIT what did I just say? Urggh! I wonder what he's doing!_

**Soul POV**

_Hmm..Maka, I wonder what you're doing?_

_Well, she's probably sleeping while I'm figuring_

_out if I like her or not. She sounded like an angel when she_

_sang that song and...WOAH what am I saying?I'm glad _

_it's a Saturday and I don't have to go to school. Now I feel awkward around Maka_

_even though we've been living in the same apartment for like 2 years or so._

**Maka POV**

I opened my eyes and realized I FINALLY fell asleep.

I checked my iPhone and noticed it said it was 8:00 a.m.

I got a Text...

Liz:_Me,Patty,Tsubaki,Taylor,and Ariana are having a GNO and wondered_

_if you wanna tag , we're gonna have a sleepover for a couple of days._

_Wanna come?_

_Me:Umm..Sure what time you gunna pick me up?_

_Liz: In thirty minutes because we are ready to go!Get ready quick_

_cuz time goez by fast kk?_

_Me:Sure:) C Yu l8er in 30 mins!_

_Liz:Bye:]_

**[A/N: I added two characters...Taylor & Ariana.**

**And one more...Katy. Idk why but yeahh.]**

**It's Still Maka POV**

I got up and took a 10 minute shower and

wore red shorts and a beige half shirt that goes

above my belly button that says 'Still Lookin' Hot'.

It also is cut on one of the shoulder part.

Don't worry, I also have a black tank top under...

I also wore my brown and black ankle boots.

I also straightened my hair. Hmm..that took about

15 minutes so I have 5 minutes left. I went to the living room

and ate some Fruit Loops! I brushed my teeth and put my hoop

earrings. I grabbed a black sharpie and a sticky note and wrote

"Hey Soul:) I'm out with the girls so I won't be back until like in

3 days because they have a sleepover. I also forgive you for getting

me late... Bye:]"

I grabbed the sticky note and put it on the fridge. I heard my phone

ring and Liz said she was outside. I grabbed my wallet, phone and extra clothes

in my grey backpack. I slipped my grey back pack on and

closed the door. Tonight will be fun! I saw Patty,Tsubaki,Ariana,and Taylor

in the backseat. While Liz is in the front. She winked and patted the seat

right next to her.I opened the door and went in.

"Saved Shotgun for me, eh?"I said.

"As always, cause you're my BFF"She said with a wink and started the engine.

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BLAST!"Patty shouted from the backseat.

"Of course, cause we're awesome!"Taylor said.

"Don't get me started on how we're awesome Taylor"Ariana said.

**Soul POV**

I got up and noticed my phone said '12:00'.

I wanted to go to sleep but my mind said

'Get your lazy ass up!'

I took a shower and wore grey baggy pants and an Orange

T-shirt with a black leather jacket.

I brushed my teeth and ate breakfast.

While I got the Milk out I noticed there was a note on it.

I picked it up and read it...It read:

"_Hey Soul:) I'm out with the girls so I won't be back until like in_

_3 days because they have a sleepover. I also forgive you for getting_

_me late... Bye:]"_

Heh... a Smiley Face on my name...'Bonus'.

I got a text from Black*Star...

**Black*Star:**_Ayy gunna hav a GNO(guys) wunna hang?_

**Me:**_ b there in 15 minutes._

**Black*Star:**_Good!The God will need plenty of people to come!_

**Me:**_Whoz gunna b der?_

**Black*Star:**_Kid..._

**Me:**_U obviously need mo ppl_

**Black*Star:**Lyk whoo?

**Me:**_Let's see...Ryan,Justin(Not Justin Law),and Anthony._

**[A/N:Umm I added more...Uhh characters (Awkward and Nervous Laugh)**

**Yeah.]**

**Black*Star:**Sho' lemme txt dem peace

**Me:**Deucex

I got ready and put my black Nike's on.

I hopped on my Bike(MotorCycle) and went to

Black*Star's ..I'm pretty pissed they got a

House and I got an apartment. Later I'll just steal

money from Black*Star on the sleepover since they're

pretty rich because Tsubaki's Dad is pretty rich. My dad

is richer than them but my Parent are just snotty stuck-up bitches

so I wouldn't wanna bother to be with them.


End file.
